Behind the Crown
by Shane0713
Summary: Nada es lo que parece en este lugar. No siempre lo que esta frente a tus ojos, es la realidad absoluta.
1. Chapter 1

El día por fin llego…

El día de la coronación; el día que dejaría de ser Princesa y pasaría a ser Reina de Arendelle.

Elsa se encontraba parada enfrente del espejo de cuerpo completo en su alcoba, contemplando su reflejo en él. Gerda, su sirvienta personal y encargada de supervisar a las demás sirvientas, había mandado a hacer un vestido especial solo para esa ocasión.

Consistía en un vestido con los colores del emblema de la corona, verde con dorado, que llevaba hasta el suelo con un escote en forma de corazón. Sus brazos, hombros y cuello estaban cubiertos por una tela color negra que se pegaba a su blanquecina piel, ocultándola del mundo. De sus hombros, colgaba una capa color morada con el Crocus en medio de color dorado, sujeta de una joya Azul Zafiro en la base de su cuello.

Sus manos estaban juntas enfrente de ella, dentro de unos finos guantes de seda. No tenia frio, eso nunca le había molestado, pero al tenerlos puestos le daba un sentido de seguridad y confianza. Subió su vista hasta su rostro, observando cómo sus cejas marcaban en su rostro como realmente se estaba sintiendo en el momento.

Decir que estaba nerviosa era poco. Al estar encerrada en su habitación por 13 años en soledad y de pronto salir y conocer a todas esas personas… era una sensación intimidante.

Pero esa no era la mayor razón de su nerviosismo. No, solamente era una pequeña parte del gran iceberg de la emoción. Sus nerviosos eran algo más cercanos, más entendibles, más anhelado...

Estaba nerviosa porque vería a su pequeña hermana después de 13 años de separación.

No había día en que Elsa no pensara en ella. Escuchaba como corría por los pasillos del castillo, su angelical risa resonando en las paredes, tocando su puerta para que salieran a jugar. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas salir con ella, deseaba sentir esos amorosos abrazos que le daba, deseaba mirar esas adorables pecas en su rostro… pero sabía que no era posible. No quería que algo le pasara a Anna por su culpa, no de nuevo.

EL rey Agdar y la Reina Idunn descubrieron pronto que su primogénita era especial, que tenia poderes para controlar el hielo y la nieve. Al principio se asustaron que eso pudiera lastimarla de alguna forma, pero al descubrir que no era peligroso para ella, se tranquilizaron.

Su poder, al principio, no era grande; podía descender un poco la temperatura de un cuarto, crear un poco de escarcha en sus manos o crear unos pequeños copos de nieve. Pasaba horas jugando con sus poderes mientras los reyes estaban ocupados.

Comenzó a sentirse sola. Sabía que estaban ocupados, no los culpaba por ellos, pero el sentimiento de soledad siempre estaba cerca de ella. Quería tener a alguien con quien jugar, con quien platicar, con quien pasar su tiempo libre, con quien compartir sus intereses.

Nunca imagino que sus deseos se cumplirían tres años después, cuando los reyes le informaron que tendría una hermanita. No lo podía creer, pronto tendría con quien estar siempre y poder jugar con sus poderes, alguien a quien amaría y protegería sin importar que.

Pasaron los meses hasta que llego el día en que nacería la Princesa. Ese día, Elsa estaba en su cuarto, caminando de un lado a otro. Preocupada por el bienestar de su madre y hermana. A sus cortos cinco años de edad, comprendía que algo podía salir mal en el proceso. El repentino abrir de su puerta la hizo saltar del susto, topándose con la enorme sonrisa de Kai.

No espero más, salió corriendo hasta llegar a los aposentos de sus padres. Y ahí estaba, entre los protectores brazos de su madre, la criatura más hermosa que haya visto nunca. Su cabello era de un rubio rojizo semejante al atardecer, su rostro cubierto de pecas en sus mejillas y sobre el puente de su nariz y su piel ligeramente blanca, no como el de Elsa, si no más natural y bonito.

La amo. Desde el instante en que sus ojos se posaron en su rostro, la amo con todas sus fuerzas. En ese momento, se prometió que la protegería de todo, sin importar que fuera, protegería a esa hermosa criatura frente a sus ojos con su vida. Con forme pasaban los años, su lazo se hacía cada vez más fuerte, eran casi inseparables. Pasando cada momento que podían para estar juntas y jugar con la nieve.

Varios médicos llegaban al castillo con el pasar de los días. Al comienzo, Elsa pensó que se debía a ella que llegaban, pero no era el caso. Siempre iban a ver a Anna y se encerraban en su cuerpo con los reyes por horas. Preocupada, le pregunto a sus padres si todo estaba bien con Anna, a lo que ellos le respondieron que todo estaba perfectamente, que solo querían asegurarse de que estaba bien.

La ansiedad de saber que tenía su amada hermana hacia que sus poderes se salieran de control en ocasiones. Cada vez era más grande su poder, cada que estaba ansiosa empeoraba, pero siempre se tranquilizaba cuando Anna estaba a su lado. Hasta que ese fatídico día llego.

Como siempre, Anna de cinco años de edad, le había insistido a Elsa que hicieran un muñeco en el salón de baile. No pudiendo resistirse a sus travesuras, se dirigieron al lugar. Llevaban un tiempo jugando, cuando de pronto unas manos les taparon la boca.

El miedo se apodero de ambas, no sabían quiénes eran esas personas ni como habían podido entrar al castillo, pero comprendieron una cosa perfectamente; estaban en peligro. Comenzaron a forcejear, tratando de soltarse de ellos. Pudo ver como Anna mordía la mano del que la tenia prisionera soltando un grito de dolor.

Lo que paso después la dejo en shock; vio como el hombre levanto su mano, dándole una fuerte cachetada en su mejilla haciéndola caer al suelo. Sintió como su cuerpo temblaba, como una rabia indescriptible se esparcía por su ser, como su poder suplicaba por salir a la superficie, por proteger a su hermana de esa persona.

La temperatura del lugar descendió drásticamente; los copos, que antes caigan delicadamente, ahora rugían con la tormenta que se desato, como de las paredes sobresalían picos de hielo en todas direcciones.

No podía pensar con claridad. Su visión estaba enfocada solamente en el sujeto que se atrevió a levantarle la mano a su hermana, que tuvo la osadía de golpearla con sus asquerosas manos. Grito, desatando toda su ira en esa persona, alimentando su poder con ese sentimiento; haciendo que su poder aullara a su alrededor.

Escucho un grito de agonía proviniendo de la boca del sujeto. Vio como sobresalía de su pecho un pico de hielo, empalándolo en su lugar. Vio como la sangre se deslizaba hasta llegar al suelo, creando una mancha carmesí en la nieve. En algún momento, el que estaba sujetándola la libero, aterrorizado con lo que estaba pasando frente a sus ojos.

Elsa se dio la vuelta lentamente, viendo al sujeto temblar de completo terror. Empezó a retroceder, levantando sus manos en sumisión y pidiendo clemencia por su vida. Elsa no se la daría. Del mismo modo, un pico de hielo surgió del suelo empalando al hombre en su intento de escape.

Al ver que no había nadie más, comenzó a tranquilizarse. Tomo respiraciones profundas, tratando de calmar su ira y, al mismo tiempo, sus poderes. Cuando sintió que se había tranquilizado lo suficiente, y que volvía a caer copos de nieve delicadamente, volteo para regresar con su hermana pero en cuanto la vio, se petrifico.

Anna se encontraba en el suelo, inconsciente. Su pequeño cuerpo temblaba de frio y, extrañamente, un mechón del mismo color que su cabello hizo acto de presencia en su cabello rubio rojizo.

No entendía que pasaba, no imagino que sus poderes alcanzarían a Anna. Grito desesperada, esta vez pidiendo ayuda. A sus padres, a los guardias, ¡quien sea que pudiera ayudar a su hermana!

A lo lejos alcanzo a escuchar como trataban de abrir las puertas, escucho voces acercándose a las princesas. No comprendía que decían, su mente estaba dejando de procesar lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor. Alcanzo a ver a su padre cargar a Anna entre sus brazos mientras salía corriendo para buscar ayuda.

Su madre se quedo a su lado, abrazándola; tratando de reconfortarla de alguna forma, pero los pensamientos de Elsa estaban solo en Anna. Al día siguiente que el Rey regreso con la princesa, durmiendo en sus brazos, la decisión final fue tomada.

Elsa tendría que aprender a controlar sus poderes, no tendría permitido salir de sus aposentos bajo ninguna circunstancia. Debía de estar alejada de Anna hasta que tuviera control total de ellos. Anna no recordaría nada de lo acontecido la noche anterior, ni el hecho de que ella poseía poderes.

Eso la devasto. Escuchar a su hermana suplicarle salir a jugar todos los días, le rompía el corazón. Pero sabía que tenían razón. Tendría que aprender a usar sus poderes. Para no volver a lastimar a la persona que más amaba. Cargaría con ese pesar, para mantener a Anna segura de algún posible accidente…

Para protegerla a Anna incluso de ella misma…

Unos toques en su puerta la sacaron de su pensamiento, devolviéndola a la realidad.

\- Princesa Elsa, la ceremonia comenzara en breves momentos. – escucho la voz de Kai a través de la puerta.

Suspiro cerrando sus ojos. No era momento de pensar esas cosas, de llenarse de sentimientos negativos. Debía de enfocarse en el presente, de seguir adelante y asumir su puesto en el trono.

Se dio la vuelta, camino con pasos decididos hasta la puerta y la abrió. Miro a través de ese largo pasillo, viendo guardias alineados en ambos lados de las paredes. Miro a Kai, el jefe principal de los mayordomos, inclinando su cabeza ante ella.

Le sonrió tiernamente, él junto con Gerda habían sido la figura paternal después de la muerte de los Reyes anteriores. Toco su hombro suavemente, en señal de que levantara su cabeza. Se irguió, mostrando una sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro.

\- Por aquí, su majestad. – extendió su mano, señalándole hacia donde debía de dirigirse.

Elsa enderezo sus hombros, junto sus manos de nuevo frente de ella y empezó a caminar, con toda la gracia de una reina, hacia donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia.

Hacia donde seria proclamada Reina de Arendelle…

Hacia donde se encontraría con su amada hermana.


	2. Chapter 2

Todo el reino estaba presente.

Podía ver como los habitantes de Arendelle disfrutaban de estar, una vez más, dentro de las paredes del castillo.

Después del accidente, otra medida que tomo el anterior Rey fue cerrar las puertas del castillo y reducir la servidumbre que los atendía. Así pasaron 13 años, con esas puertas cerradas, hasta este día.

Todos se reunían en la capilla. Reyes, Duques, Barones, Condes… cada rango alto de nobleza se encontraba ahí; mientras que el pueblo observaba todo desde una distancia considerada, rodeados de soldados reales.

Elsa caminaba hacia donde estaba el obispo para comenzar la ceremonia con gracia, elegancia; con un porte tan magnífico y digno, que su sola presencia hacia que inclinaras la cabeza en sumisión y admiración.

Discretamente buscaba a su hermana, tratando de no mover tanto su cabeza, pero su intención fue en vano. No había rastro de su amaba hermana cerca del obispo. Decepcionada, soltó un ligero suspiro por la nariz. Quizá su hermana estaba resentida con ella por todos esos años de separación.

Suspiro de nuevo. Sabía que lo tenía merecido, sabía que Anna se sentiría de ese modo al no darle una explicación del porqué de su encierro. Una tristeza inmensa la invadió en ese momento, al ver que su querida hermana no estaría a su lado en ese importante día.

Al estar frente al obispo, éste comenzó con el proceso de coronación. Diciendo unas palabras a los presentes, hablando en el idioma natal donde dictaba que se le estaba dando la corona al verdadero linaje de la familia.

Elsa se inclino cuando el momento de poner la corona sobre su cabeza llego. Cerró sus ojos, al sentir como el obispo posicionaba la corona encima de su cabello, de tal como que quedara bien sujeto a su complicado peinado. En ese instante, por algún motivo, sintió el verdadero peso de la corona.

Las decisiones que tendría que tomar, los sacrificios que tendría que hacer, todo para que Arendelle sea prosperando. Todo para que Arendelle sea el mejor reino de todos. Al alzar su vista de nuevo, ya tenía enfrente el cetro y el orbe que tendría que cargar.

Se quito los guantes, con un poco de inseguridad, y tomo los objetos en sus manos. Dio la vuelta, sostuvo en alto su cabeza, dando un porte sublime, con los objetos que la proclamaban como la Reina oficial de Arendelle.

Escucho como clamaban su nombre, como los aplausos resonaban por las paredes, como los habitantes festejaban afuera de la capilla. Todo parecía tan irreal, y al mismo tiempo, tan concreto. Por el rabillo del ojo vio una silueta, algo alejado de donde se encontraba ella, vestido con traje militar.

Vio como aplaudía con esmero, como si estuviera demostrando lo orgulloso que estaba. Podía sentir su mirada sobre ella, observando cada movimiento que hacía con absoluta precisión. Eso hizo que un hormigueo recorriera su espalda, no era una sensación incomoda, pero tampoco sabía cómo describir lo que pasaba en ese momento con su cuerpo.

Al terminar, todos pasaron al salón de baile. El salón era enorme, no por nada era el lugar favorito de las princesas para ir a jugar con la nieve, había demasiado espacio y nada que pudieran romper o que las pusiera en peligro.

La pared que se encontraba del lado del jardín personal de la familia real, era completamente de vidrio, desde el techo hasta el suelo. Una mesa larga se encontraba ahí con distintos platillos para que los invitados pudieran degustar de la comida.

Kai apareció de una de las puertas que daban al interior del castillo. Como siempre, vistiendo impecablemente su traje de mayordomo. Con su voz grave y fuerte, anuncio la entrada de la nueva monarca.

\- Reina Elsa de Arendelle. – al aparecer, todos hicieron una reverencia.

Las mujeres agarraban los lados de su vestido alzándolo ligeramente mientras inclinaban su cabeza. Al contrario de los hombres, que ponían su puño sobre el área de su estomago e, igualmente, inclinaban la cabeza.

Elsa camino con dignidad hasta su puesto, justo enfrente de su trono. De nuevo vio a esa persona, en esta ocasión se encontraba cerca de su trono. No sabía quién podría ser, pero en ese rápido vistazo se dio cuenta de una cosa; llegaba un traje militar similar al de su padre.

Estaba a punto de preguntarle a Kai quien podría ser esa persona, cuando las siguientes palabras que salieron de su boca hicieron que su corazón diera un brinco y olvidara momentáneamente su duda.

\- Princesa Anna de Arendelle.

Busco hacia donde estaban las puertas, al otro extremo del salón, a que su hermana apareciera. Cuál fue su sorpresa al ver a la persona, que momentos atrás estaba cerca del trono, dar un paso al frente.

Su boca se seco en cuanto sus ojos se posaron en ella. Como había alcanzado a ver; iba vestida con un traje militar idéntico al que su padre utilizaba, con excepción de las medallas ausentes que daban a conocer su puesto como Rey.

Una chaqueta negra con el cuello y el área de los botones de color rojo, se moldeaba a su cuerpo. Sobre sus hombros, llevaba epaulettes de color dorado, en su hombro izquierdo un lazo trenzado del mismo color, pasaba dejado de su brazo y se mantenía sujeto a un botón sobre su pecho izquierdo.

En sus mangas, encima de sus muñecas, era de igual color con el Emblema de la familia Real. Sobre su cintura, una tela de seda roja se enrollaba en ella, manteniendo el nudo del lado derecho de la misma. Sus pantalones blancos se moldeaban a su igual tonificadas piernas y sus zapatos negros de vestir completaban el atuendo.

No creyó que un ser pudiera dejarte sin aliento de esa forma. Que Anna vistiendo el traje militar la dejara sin palabras. Parecía como si el traje mismo existiera solamente para ser usado por ella. No hacía más que resaltar la belleza y feminidad de su figura.

Alzo la vista, para encontrarse con el rostro de su amada hermana, pero en el momento que sus ojos llegaron a esa parte algo dentro de ella cambio. Su rostro, completamente diferente a como lo recordaba, la miraba intensamente.

Los mismos ojos turquesa, las mismas hermosas pecas adornando su rostro, su piel ahora algo bronceada, su cabello en un complicado peinado del mismo color que el atardecer. Pero sus facciones fueron lo que la hicieron parpadear en conmoción.

Esa sonrisa alegre ya no estaba, esos ojos que brillaban con promesas de futuras travesuras se había ido. Su mirada era fría, calculadora, penetrante. ¿Qué le había pasado a su hermana en esos años? ¿Qué pudo ser la causa para que su amada hermana pasara de ser, una niña traviesa y llena de energía, a un ser completamente diferente?

Había crecido, antes Elsa era más alta que ella, y ahora Anna la pasaba por unas pulgadas. Quería preguntar, quería saber que o quien le había hecho eso a su hermana, pero un movimiento en la cabeza de Anna la detuvo. Fue casi imperceptible, pero estuvo presente, y su mirada confirmo su sospecha.

'_Más tarde'_

Anna sonrió de lado, una sonrisa que conocía bien. Solamente era una sonrisa diplomática. Se inclino con su puño sobre su vientre ante ella.

\- Reina Elsa, es un placer el por fin verla con mis propios ojos. – estiro su mano, el cual tenía un guante blanco de sea. Sujeto la mano de Elsa, llevándola a sus labios, dándole un beso sobre sus nudillos.

A pesar de que llevaba sus guantes puestos, pudo sentir el calor que desprendía sus labios. Sintió como sus mejillas comenzaban a sonrojarse ante aquella sensación. ¿Qué estaba pasando con su cuerpo? Ella no es de las personas que se sonrojen a la ligera, y menos por una acción tan simple como lo era esa.

Aclaro su garganta, tratando con todo su ser de detener ese sonrojo de esparcirse por todo su rostro, respondiéndole de igual forma a su hermana.

\- Princesa Anna. Me alegra que este disfrutando de la fiesta. – apretó ligeramente su mano, tratando de transmitirle lo que realmente quería decir.

'_Me alegro de poder verte otra vez'_

Escucho como una pequeña risa se escapaba de entre sus dientes mientras se erguía. Mostrando una pequeña sonrisa genuina.

\- No me lo hubiera perdido por nada del mundo, majestad. – vio como sus ojos brillaron por un momento.

Por supuesto que Anna sentiría lo mismo. ¿Cómo pudo dudar de ella? Sabía que Anna no se perdería ningún momento de su coronación, que estaría a su lado, que por fin podrían verse y hablarse como lo hacían años atrás.

Deseaba poder abrazarla, poder sentir ese calor que irradiaba de su cuerpo pasar a su frio cuerpo. Sentir como su frio corazón se derretía al estar cerca de Anna. No sabía cuánto la había extrañado hasta que estuvo enfrente de ella.

Todos esos años de aislamiento, de soledad, de ansiedad… valieron la pena. Solo para poder estar con su hermana, solo para poder tenerla cerca de sus brazos…

Solo para poder amarla nuevamente.

De pronto un aroma llego a ellas, al mismo tiempo que ambas se miraron a los ojos como dos pequeñas a punto de hacer una travesura. Ese maravilloso aroma danzaba entre ellas, haciéndoles recordar los momentos que pasaron juntas en su niñez.

\- ¿Qué es ese esplendido aroma? – le pregunto, sabiendo cómo respondería su acompañante.

\- ¡Chocolate! – dijo con un tono de diversión, el cual hizo que ambas soltaran risitas por la emoción detrás de las palabras.

Cuando las risitas terminaron, se miraron a los ojos, de forma tan amorosa que de un momento a otro todo perdió significado.

La música de fondo dejo de escucharse, las charlas de los invitados murió en el aire, la presencia de todo el mundo de esfumo. Solo estaban ellas dos, en el mundo solamente esas dos almas existían.

Solo podían ver a la otra, sus ojos solamente estaban enfocados en la otra. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar más rápido, sintió como una ligera capa de sudor se formaba en sus manos, como su respiración se agitaba con el pasar de los segundos.

Su cuerpo anhelaba algo, pero no comprendía que era. Todo su ser clamaba por tomar eso que tanto deseaba sin siquiera saber que era. La voz de Anna la saco de ese corto circuito que tuvo por saber cuánto tiempo.

Todo a su alrededor lentamente volvió a hacerse presente. Los músicos acababan de terminar una pieza y estaban por comenzar otra. Vio como Anna extendía su mano hacia ella, como inclinaba ligeramente su postura a modo de reverencia. Como una sonrisa traviesa se dibujaba en sus hermosos labios.

\- ¿Puedo tener el honor de ser su primer baile?


	3. Chapter 3

Espera... ¿Bailar?

¿Como en... estar juntos, moverse al ritmo de la música, bajo la mirada atenta de todos los presentes en medio del salón? ¿Esa clase de baile?

No, no sabía cómo hacer eso. En su encierro esa fue una de las tantas cosas que ella no sabía hacer. El contacto físico es algo a lo cual no estaba acostumbrada.

La sola idea de que alguien tenga sus manos sobre ella, por muy breve que sea el tiempo, la estaba poniendo de los nervios.

Y aún así, con su cerebro en estado de crisis, su cuerpo respondió por ella. Asintió, sin poder articular ni una sola palabra, y dejo que Anna la guiara hasta la pista de baile.

Alcanzó a ver como abrían espacio para que la Reina pudiera dar su primer baile. Sentía como todas las miradas estaban en ella, y no hacía más que aumentar su ansiedad.

Anna agarro su mano derecha con su izquierda, puso su mano derecha detrás de su espalda baja acercándola a su cuerpo, de tal modo que podía sentir su pecho en contra del suyo.

Soltó un pequeño jadeo de sorpresa, haciendo que su mano izquierda se sujetara fuertemente del hombro de Anna. Podía sentir cada centímetro del cuerpo de Anna pegado al suyo, como su respiración acariciaba su rostro, como ese delicioso aroma a Fresas le nublaba la mente.

Sintió su cuerpo arder. No entendía que era esa sensación en su sistema, ese cosquilleo que se estaba alojando en su vientre. Aún sin comprender que podría ser, le encantaba y quería llegar hasta el final para poder descubrir que era realmente.

Escucho las primeras notas de la música, e instintivamente, su cuerpo se puso rígido. Escucho como Anna reía suavemente, alzo su mirada algo molesta creyendo que se estaba burlando de ella, pero quedo pérdida en esos hermosos ojos turquesa.

Vio como Anna se acerco lentamente, y sintió como la sangre subió a su rostro tan rápido, que por un momento se mareo. En voz baja, algo ronca, le hablo en el oído.

\- Solo deja que sea yo quien te guíe... - tuvo que morder su labio inferior para evitar que un vergonzoso gemido saliera de su boca, al sentir sus cálidos labios rosar su oreja.

¡Oh por Dios! ¿Qué eran todas esas sensaciones que, de un momento a otro, la atacaban cada vez que Anna estaba demasiado cerca? Trato de hacer memoria, de recordar si le pasaba lo mismo cuando eran niñas, pero no llego a ningún lado.

Anna comenzó a guiarla lentamente, tratando de que Elsa se relajara lo más que pudiera. Por su parte, Elsa solamente pensaba en cuál sería el siguiente paso, en no quedar como una tonta frente a toda la nobleza por su nula habilidad para bailar.

Bajo su mirada, intentando mirar sus pies para no pisar a Anna por accidente. Se mordió su labio, no quería decepcionar a su hermana y que pensara menos de ella por no hacer algo tan sencillo como bailar. Estaba por decirle que mejor pararan cuando su voz la detuvo de siquiera abrir sus labios.

\- Mírame a los ojos… No mires a tus pies ni alrededor… Solo mírame a mí... – dijo con una voz suave pero autoritaria.

Su cuerpo, como si las palabras de Anna fueran una ley absoluta a obedecer, hizo exactamente lo que le ordeno. Sentía su cuerpo arder al escucharla darle una orden. Una sensación algo incomoda se había alojado en medio de sus piernas, pero eso no le impidió clavar su mirada en los de Anna y continuar con el baile.

Anna la veía atentamente, estudiando cada una de sus facciones. No pudo evitar el perderse en esos hermosos ojos, en la intensidad con la que la veía… Como si estuviera adorándola con solo su mirada, como si tuviera frente a sus ojos a una diosa…

Sintió como su cuerpo se fue relajando en los brazos de Anna, como los nervios se esfumaron de su mente. De nuevo todo se fue desvaneciendo, todo dejo de importar. Solo el estar en los brazos de la persona que más amaba en el mundo era de importancia.

\- Eso es... No pienses en nada más. Deja que yo te guíe… Deja que mi cuerpo te guíe… - Como si sus palabras fueran un hechizo, su alrededor se fue apagando.

Las charlas, la música, el evento, las personas… todo dejo de importar. Podía sentir su cuerpo seguir los pasos de Anna a la perfección. Como ambos cuerpos encajaban perfectamente a pesar de la diferencia de tamaño.

Se hundió en los adorados ojos de Anna; en la sensación de su cuerpo tan cerca del suyo, en la manera en que su cuerpo reaccionaba a las discretas indicaciones que Anna le mandaba. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, en esa burbuja donde solamente ellas dos existían.

Quería tocarla. Quería sentir su cálida piel bajo sus dedos. Como si su mano tuviera vida propia, abandono el hombro de Anna y se posiciono en su mejilla delicadamente. Su corazón dio un brinco cuando vio como Anna cerraba sus ojos y ladeo ligeramente su cabeza hacia donde estaba su mano.

¡Ohh… Esa hermosa piel! Aun teniendo sus guantes puestos, pudo sentir esa característica temperatura de Anna, tan diferente de la suya; su piel tan suave y tersa, pero ahora tan nueva para ella. Pudo notar como cicatrices adornaban su rostro ahora, acentuando aún más la belleza de su cara. Tenía una cicatriz en su ceja izquierda, una en su quijada cerca de su pulgar y una más pequeña en medio de su nariz.

No supo que la poseyó para hacer lo que hizo después. Sin siquiera pensarlo o considerar las consecuencias de su impulsivo acto; cerro sus ojos, se estiró un poco y besó ligeramente la cicatriz más cercana. Sintió sus labios arder por el contacto, como algo dentro de ella clamaba por más conexión, por más que solamente el roce de su piel.

Se alejo lentamente, sin darse cuenta que sus movimientos se habían detenido en algún momento de su vals. Abrió sus ojos, fijo su mirada en Anna y en el instante en que sus miradas chocaron, una corriente eléctrica recorrió su ser.

Notó como las pupilas de Anna estaban dilatadas, su mirada era incluso más intensa que antes, su respiración era ligeramente más rápida. Era como si, con el simple tacto de sus labios sobre su piel, Anna se hubiera convertido en un depredador a punto de lanzarse a su presa y devorarla sin compasión.

Vio sus ojos descendieron hacia sus labios, los cuales por instinto lamió para lubricarlos un poco al sentirlos secos. Sintió que apretaba más sus cuerpos, acercándola más a ella. Elsa ahora no podía apartar su vista de los labios de Anna, el deseo de poder saborearlos la golpearon tan fuerte, que muy lentamente se fue acercando a la fuente de su anhelo.

Estaba tan cerca de cumplir su deseo, de poder tener esos apetecibles labios entre los suyos, cuando el salón entero irrumpió en aplausos regresándolas abruptamente a la realidad. Como si les hubieran tirado un balde de agua helada, regresaron al momento en el que se encontraban.

¡Cómo diablos pudo olvidar que todos los rangos de la nobleza estaban presentes! Estuvo a punto de besar a su hermana, a su propia sangre, ¡Frente a todos ellos! Rápido pero disimuladamente, se separaron. Vio como Anna se inclinaba ligeramente, y sus facciones volvían a ser duras y fría.

\- Le agradezco el permitirme bailar con usted, majestad. Si me disculpa, tengo unos asuntos que atender urgentemente. Con su permiso, me retiro. – y, sin más, se dio la vuelta y se perdió en el mar de personas en el salón.

No tuvo ni tiempo de poder responderle, cuando los caballeros se acercaron a ella. Dándole cumplidos por la forma tan magnífica y perfecta en la que bailo. Varios intentaron sacarla a bailar después de eso, pero Elsa cortésmente declinó cada una de las invitaciones. No quería que las personas estuvieran tan cerca de su espacio personal, que sus manos estuvieran en su cuerpo.

Solamente dejaría que Anna tuviera ese privilegio. Solamente Anna podía pedirle todos los bailes que quisiera, y ella gustosamente aceptaría cada invitación. Estuvo buscando a Anna con la mirada todo el tiempo, tratando de ver si había regresado de donde quiera que hubiera ido, pero no volvió a verla después de eso.

El evento poco a poco fue llegando a su final, los invitados iban retirándose a sus respectivos aposentos. La Reina de Arendelle anuncio su retirada, se dirigió lentamente a su cuarto y, una vez la puerta se cerró detrás de ella, se recargo en la misma.

La habitación estaba a oscuras, a excepción de la luz que emanaba de la chimenea. Se quedo un momento en su lugar, procesando lo que había pasado mientras bailaba con Anna. No sabía cómo interpretar lo que sucedió, que nombre darle a esa urgente necesidad de besarla.

Se separo de la puerta, quitándose su vestido despacio mientras caminaba hacia los pies de la cama, donde descansaba un delgado vestido para dormir de color azul. Una vez terminado con eso, se deshizo de su peinado, dejando que su cabellera rubia platinada cayera sobre su espalda. Se metió a la cama, se tapó y miro al techo de su habitación.

Aún sentía en su cuerpo ese calor que provocó el besar la cicatriz de Anna. El solo recuerdo hizo que esa necesidad volviera a ella. Tocó sus labios con sus dedos, preguntándose como seria el realmente besar los de Anna.

'_¡NO!'_

No debería de estar pensando en esas cosas. No era posible que ellas dos hagan algo como eso. Ambas eran mujeres, y lo peor de todo, eran hermanas. Compartían la misma sangre, los mismos padres. No era algo que se pudiera hacer entre hermanos.

'_Aunque…'_

Una voz, una que solamente escuchaba cuando estaba a punto de hacer alguna travesura con Anna, se asomó en su mente como un susurro, tratando de seducirla en su dilema…

'_Ha habido precedentes de reyes casándose con sus propios hermanos. No serías la primera ni la última en hacer algo como eso en la historia de la humanidad…'_

De eso no había duda. Muchos reyes optaban por casarse entre la misma familia para que la sangre no se perdiera y ningún reino ajeno entrara a sus tierras. Arendelle en su momento pasó por lo mismo siglos atrás, cuando apenas estaba fundando sus cimientos.

No había ley alguna que lo prohibiera, pero no era algo que haya pasado en al menos unos siglos. Ni tampoco era que la iglesia se fuera a ir en su contra, ya que Arendelle no era como los fanáticos religiosos de otros reinos, donde se decía que incluso quemaban a las personas que eran acusados de herejía.

Sacudió su cabeza, tratando de sacar esos pensamientos de su mente. Convenciéndose de que solo estaba confundiendo la situación por estar muy feliz y emocionada de poder pasar tiempo junto a su hermana de nuevo.

Sacando esas ideas absurdas de su mente; el baile, la coronación y la presión de los invitados la estaban haciendo pensar cosas que no eran. Se dio la vuelta y cerró sus ojos, intentando que el sueño llegara a ella.


End file.
